La tête dans les nuages
by NaoNow
Summary: Mon réveil dans tes bras. Toi, qui me cherches... et me trouves. OS, mon premier Yuuram, pas pour les petits enfants.


Coucou !

Me revoilà avec mon premier OS Yuuram de KKM.

Juste pour le principe, les persos ne sont pas à moi... Je le saurais.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**La tête dans les nuages**

Mon réveil dans tes bras.

_Ou toi dans les miens ?_

Mon corps dans du coton.

_Belle journée. _

Ton souffle dans mon cou.

_J'aime ça…_

Ta langue qui lape le creux de ma mâchoire.

_Encore… _

Des doigts qui caressent mon torse, de haut en bas.

_Mmmm… _

Frisson de bien être. Envie qui monte.

_Caresse-moi, caresse-moi…_

Ta jambe qui se glisse entre les miennes.

_Montre-moi ce que tu veux…_

Ton corps tout entier sur le mien.

_Moi, tu me veux moi…_

Ta main qui monte doucement le long de ma cuisse.

_Plus vite…_

Ta bouche qui suce la peau de mon cou.

_Marque-moi. _

Mes bras qui t'enlacent.

_Plus près._

Mes mains qui caressent ton dos, ta peau douce.

_Gémis pour moi, comme moi pour toi._

Deux souffles erratiques.

_Comment fait-on pour respirer ? _

Mes poumons oppressés.

_J'ai oublié. _

Deux corps qui se cherchent.

_Je te veux. _

Effleurements trop intimes.

_Je vais mourir._

Ta bouche qui descend.

_Oui…_

Tes baisers sur mon cœur.

_Il bat trop vite._

Ton sourire contre ma peau.

_Tu vas me tuer. _

Mes tétons sous ta langue.

_Mais si c'est toi…_

Tes doigts qui effleurent mon sexe.

_Mine de rien…_

Les miens qui ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose.

_Mine de tout._

Ta force qui me cloue.

_C'est toi qui commandes._

Le sang qui pulse dans mes veines.

_Tu ne veux pas me satisfaire._

Mon nombril que tu lèches.

_Oui…_

Ton sourire goguenard.

_Non… _

Ta bouche qui veut descendre.

_Contre mes mains qui la retiennent. _

Tes sourcils qui se froncent.

_Ne fais pas ça… _

Ta main qui saisit mon poignet.

_Ne t'abaisse pas à…_

Ton regard qui se fait dur.

_Un ordre…_

Un frisson qui me secoue.

_Comment suis-je supposé résister ? _

Ton désir que je regarde tout.

_Mon impuissance. _

Le bout de ta langue qui sort lentement.

_Ton contrôle sur moi._

Ce bout de muscle rosé qui me goûte.

_Ton… Ah…_

Ta bouche qui m'enveloppe.

_J'ai honte._

Ta langue qui s'enroule.

_Par mon sexe, c'est moi tout entier que tu aspires._

Tes dents qui mordent gentiment.

_Douleur aphrodisiaque. _

La longue plainte qui m'échappe.

_Et ton regard amusé. _

Ton attitude joueuse.

_Comment peux-tu ?_

Mes mains qui agrippent tes cheveux.

_Mon seul point d'ancrage. _

Mon dos qui se cambre.

_Toi…_

Le plaisir qui afflue, par saccade.

_De plus en plus… _

Ton rythme qui s'accélère.

_Plus en plus haut, plus en plus fort. _

Tes mains qui me plaquent sur le lit.

_Plus de contrôle de mon côté. _

La fin qui se fait proche.

_Juste le plaisir._

Tous les cris que je pousse.

_Tu m'aimes, hein ?_

Mon esprit qui est déjà loin.

_Je t'aime. Et même si je ne le dis pas._

Toi qui t'arrêtes.

_Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Moi qui ne comprends pas.

_Qu'attends-tu ? Veux-tu ces mots que je ne peux pas prononcer ?_

Une voix qui me souffle…

_Que dis-tu ? _

« Je t'aime, Yuuri. »

_J'ai oublié le sens des mots, mais… _

Ma culpabilité qui de fait à peine ressentir.

_Mais tu ne veux rien en retour, comme d'habitude._

Un baiser sur ma verge.

_La goutte d'eau qui manquait. _

Ma délivrance qui vient.

_Le vase qui déborde, sens propre ou figuré ? _

Ma tête qui se renverse, et mes yeux qui se ferment.

_Pour mon cri d'amour. _

Ma tête au loin…

_Loin… comme dans les nuages._

…

Un réveil comme ça.

_Ce plaisir toujours plus surprenant. _

Moi qui ne peux, ne veux pas t'empêcher.

_Si politiquement pas correct, tellement pas toi. _

Toi qui ne cherches qu'à me contenter.

_Et moi qui t'aime déjà tant sans te le dire…_

Ce calme après la tempête.

_Mes gestes d'amours contre tes paroles._

Ton corps tout contre le mien, dans mes bras.

_C'est tout simplement toi… Wolfram._

Owari

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Bises à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.

Laura Kaede.


End file.
